Name this love
by cherrya
Summary: Haruno Sakura a simple girl , and Uchiha Sasuke an arrogant businessman , who their destiny tight them together and caught in love-hate relation ship. Sasusaku , and other pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^_^ how are you ?

This 's my 2nd story , I known th1st one still incomplete -_-

So, enjoy reading this one ^_^

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto T_T **

**Title : Not slave **

**Location: not Manga nor Anime , somewhere in the modern time **

**Pairing : Sasusaku and the other pairing (of course they are OOC ) **

**Summary :one day changed their lives .Ushiha Sasuke a businesses' man and Haruno Sakura simple girl . what kind of relationship get them together ? and how for heart filled up with hatred to love ? that's what we will know in this story **

**Sasusaku , and the other pairing . **

**Chapter 1 **

_**Name this love**_

"_I must drive faster " _Sakura thought to her while drive her motorbike . "_I must get in the time tsk " _Sasuke thought to himself while he drive his car _. _ _ring , ring _two phones ringing in the same second "hello , Sakura talking " " hello Sakura Dr Haru with you " " everything is alright with Daisy chan " " yes ,but you late , so Dr Yakumo take another operation " " what do you mean he take another case , WHY do not you prevent him from doing it , you know my sister need this operation very urgent , and I told you that I'm going to get that damn money " "sorry Sakura I can't do anything else " she closed the phone and whispered with shaky sound and teary eyes "just wait for me Daisy ".in the other phone "Hn " Sasuke answered his phone " Uchiha sama , Mr. Nishimuto want to go " "no , 5 minutes and I will be there " he said and end the call . suddenly the motorbike hit the car or the car hit the motorbike! "WHAT THE ?!" Sasuke said while getting out of the car . " my bike " Sakura said while getting up from the ground and go to check up her bike . "YOU ?" Sasuke said to her madly . she get off her safe helmet and look at him "ah I – I am sorry I don't know how this happened " she said to him . he didn't say a word but keeping his angrily stares on her .one minute she get her bike up and the other minute she pushed on the other said and a strong hand hold her arm tightly and painful " who's send you ?" he asked her madly and stare at her like he going to get her soul out of her body ! "w-what are you talking about ?" she answered ,and struggled to get her arm away . he tight his hand more " answer me WHO'S SEND YOU ? " he said with loud tone ."I –I don't k – k now what are – he interrupt her " you don't talk easily , fine " he said and push her inside the car and start driving faster " where do you take me ?" she asked " I told you I didn't know what are you talking about , please let me go my – " " SHUT UP " he said " I – I need to go my- " "I said SHUT UP" seconds he arrived to his company "let me go plea- ahhh" she scream in pain when he hold the same arm that her held before and pull her out of the car " y-you hurt me " she said "really ?!" he said and tight his hand more and start walk and get her with his forcibly . he stand in front irony door and called "SECURITY " he yelled .seconds and two strong men come as fast as they could " keep her in this room ,and make her said who's send her " he said and push her to one of the men and go away " NO let me go " he screamed while pushing inside the room. 15 minutes later , Sasuke come back to the irony door where he left Sakura and entered it "what's happened ?" he asked madly "she just keep crying and mumbled something about must going and hospital –" one of the men said "I don't need to know her life STORY " he yelled "OUT" he said to the men and walk to her " l-let me go – ahh" she screamed when he held her arms and pushed her to the wall behind her "don't play dumb with me and answer me " he said .she didn't say a word " I know the people like you how much he pay you ?and I will give you the double of it "he said .she locked her puffy red teary eyes with his cold angry eyes "I – I don't know I it's an accident p-please I have to go my sister waiting for me she need an urgent operation , please let me go " she said with tired tone . he didn't say a word and still stare into her eyes he felt she said the true through her big sad green eyes " a-and about the car I will repair it just let me go now " she said "hn" he replied and let go of her arms .she get off her watch and give it to him "what the?! " he said "just keep it for me it's like a deal just let me go now and I promise come back again to get it and don't run away " she said . he laugh sarcastic " and you see me that idiot to believe this drama of yours " he said and get a step towards her and she backed one her tears start to get their way through her pale cheeks " and what's it ?" he asked while looking to the watch in his hand and he want to throw it away "NO " she said and hold his hand " it's the last thing from my mom please don't throw it " she said and get into her knees and looked up to him " please I am begging you let me go my sister in the hospital she only one who I still have from my family please " she said and crying very hard . he just look at for seconds and said "out " she looked at him "ah " she said "I said OUT" he said madly .she stand up quickly and went to the door and said "I am coming back to get my watch " "hn" he said and she run to the gate of the company and yelled for taxi .

**In the hospital**

She arrive to the gate of the central hospital and start run to the one room she know 312 "Daisy chan I am sorry I was late –" she didn't found her and go to search about her in the bathroom "no one is her " mumbled to herself " Sakura " she turned quickly to the voice "Dr Yakumo , where's Daisy chan " she asked "Sakura I am sorry –" "no I am sorry for yelling on the phone , she in to operation room right " "Sakura Daisy was-" " how long she was into the operation room , before forgetting I get the money " "Sakura listen " "what's it Dr?" "Daisy was dead " he said she didn't react for minutes she repeat the words over and over in her head and smiled "stop joking " she said "Sakura I know it's hard to believe but it's the true I sorry " he said putting his hand on her shoulders " no , no , no it's not true , Daisy chan where are you ?" she yelled for her and started run in the rooms searching for her little sister " SAKURA stop " Yakumo said hold her "NO, NO ,NOOOO she didn't die she waiting for me she promised ne that she will waiting NOOO " she cry loudly and hardly in the doctor's arms and suddenly push him away " you , you killed her " she said and start hit him in his chest and yelled "KILLER , KILLER , KILLER –" and the last thing she saw was black she collapsed "Sakura " Yakumo called her and hold her and left her to nearest room .

After 10 days , "poor girl she has been like this since her sister died 10 days ago , she just wake screamed her sister's name and collapsed again or the doctor give her some abaters " one of the nurses said to the other nurses .

3 days later , Sakura started to get up and get out of the shocked zone and start to get in to her surrounding and get into sitting position "you finally wake " Yakumo said and come near her " where's I am ?" she asked and suddenly the memories started filled her head "Daisy" she said and start crying "Sakura look at me " the Dr said " what do you yourself are doing ? and do you know how much have you been here ? " he said " but-" "13 days you are sleeping like this . what do you think your sister are feeling now happy about your state ?" he said looking in to her eyes and she shaking her head " she want you to be happy and strong that's what she want , she was funny person and always smiled and hate see people sad especially you Sakura and that's what you want to make her sad " he said " no " she answered "so I want you to be strong and eat and smile again and live " he said and she nodding her head "that's what make her happy to see you happy " he said and left the room and called a nurse to help her .

A week after, "good morning Sakura " Yakumo said entered her room "good morning Dr " she said with smile on her face even if it was fake one ."are you ready to leave this place?" he asked "yes, and thank you for –" " no thanks with word but with actions " he said with smile " about the money –" "don't worry about it " " but-" "you like my little sister Sakura , or you don't want me – " she hugged him " thanks my big brother ' she said " ok now you must go and remember if you need anything your big brother here " he said rubbed her back "of course " she said and get out of the hospital . she walked and get into the fresh air and go into one way to the Ushiha company " I must get my precious watch from that devil " she mumbled .

**At Ushiha company **

Sasuke was in his office like usual when a knock on the door annoyed his "come in " she yelled "Ushiha sama " "what's it ?" he asked " there is a woman want to see you she told that she was from the car accident " he smirked evilly " she finally come , let her in " he said when his phone ringing " hn " he answered "_Ushiha san , we called you to apologize to not found the good maid you want and – " _" what the ?!" he said madly "_I promise you to found someone better than the previous_ ones " the door opened a pinked hair girl entered he smirked and said in the phone "don't worry I found what I want " he closed the phone while locking his eyes with her .

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ _**To be continue**_ ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

The first chapter was done ^_^

Remember Eng is my 2nd language and I still learning , so if there is any mistake just tell me that's will help me a lot ^_^

**Note : don't forget the reviews and what do you think about this story ? **

**More reviews update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 2**

___**Name this love**_

Sakura walked in the long corridor that led to the only door of _** Sasuke **_'s office the big office in that company . every step she took remembered her of the pain she felt in this past days .she didn't notice that she was in front of the devil's door until she hit her head into the door like a knock "_funny , new knocking style " _she thought and opened the door .she didn't notice how his office was big! She just keep her eyes on the person who flipped over her life . in while Sasuke sitting on his royal desk and has a devilish smirk on his face just finished the call and put the phone down while he standing up " wow ! you finally appearing " he said with the same smirk on his face . she opened the door fully and entered with mixed emotion written on her face "yes , I am always keep my word " she said coldly and stare angrily at him "impressed " he said and give her the same look , then she opened her bag and take out a roll of money and put it on the desk in front of him " what's it ?" he asked " for the damage of your car " she said . "wow! That's all he give you , I am still wonder how he still employment someone loser like you , but you success . I lose the big deal " he said " what , what are you talking about and who still employment who and WHO is the loser here ?" she said madly and there's some tears in her eyes " oh no keep your tears to yourself , you can't effect on me , and stop acting like you are the victim " he yelled the last part " what ?! what you lost is some money BUT WHAT I LOST IS MORE THAN IT –" " SHUT UP " he interrupted her " LISTEN! I understand that you can't pay me all my money ,but I have something for you , work for me as Maid " he said " WHAT! What think yourself , you think that you can slave the people –" " you refused " he said " of course " she said " then I am going to call the police " he said " WHAT!" she said shocked "don't worry I am going to make sure that you will have a good company " he said with devilish smirk " NO ! NO ! " she yelled " you have not any other choices " he said and take a piece of paper and a pen then write something on it " take this , it's my address , tomorrow morning at 7:00 am I want to found you in front of my door , 7:05 I am going to call the police " he said and hand her the paper " out now" he said to her . she turned back and going to the door "_this office was this big! From the beginning or, this my imagination _!" she wondered to herself and suddenly she hit her head on the door " ah!" she whispered "idiot , close the door behind you" he said and she opened the door and closed it behind her . 30 min in front of the main gate of the company out of breath young pinked hair girl standing " finally I get out of this comp- no maze I thought I am going to lost and die there alone and no one will find me in this huge building then my soul will become a lost ghost " she whispered and started to imagine it "NOOOO !" she screamed and opened her eyes and see all who in the street look at her . she looked around and started to run away " crazy " one of the people said to the other person . a nearest park she stopped and sat on one of the seats there " I am so lucky to get out of there " she mumbled and suddenly her stomach screamed for food " I am so hungry , firstly I must eat then think about that devil " she whispered and get up to search for nearest café or small restaurant . after she ate she walked to the _Jewelry shop _.she entered it "hello " she said "hello Ma'am , how may I help you ? " the shopkeeper said " I am Sakura , I am who mortgage a pink diamond ring last month " she said " oh , I remembered you now " he said and she take out the roll of the money and put it in front of him " that's the half of the money " she said "what , but I need all my money now " he said " I don't have this much of money now but I promise you that next month I will have the other half "she said .he looked at her for moments then smirked darkly and said " but don't forget the interest " "o-ok " she said and walked out of the shop . "another problem now " she sighed and looked around her "I must going back to the home before it getting darker " she mumbled and went to the bus station .

She opened the door of her house and entered it ,it's so dark and lonely .she look around her and remembered her family and sit in the ground and cried a lot until she slept on her spot .

Next morning , she wake up every tired "oh my body , I slept here last night ,wait what's the time now " she checked her wrist "ah I forgot to take my watch from him " she stand up and looked to the watch on the wall it's 5:30 am "I am going to be late and her going to call the police " she started to imagine herself in the jail with some dark people who laugh evilly at her and Sasuke stood out of the jail smirking to her and said " have a good time " "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed liked crazy and run to the bath room " I must hurry up" she yelled to herself . 15 min later she run out of the house and she keep mumbled " I must hurry up I don't want to be in the jail " .

In Uchiha royal apartment Sasuke set in his comfy sofa waiting "now , you have 10 sec Miss pinky " he whispered and smirked darkly "10 , 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 –" the door bill ringing "impossible !" he mumbled and going to see who's in the door . he opened and shocked to see a out of breath pinked hair girl in front of him " on time " she said and looked at him "that's your address or a maze , it's take me an hour to find it " she said .he looked at her strangely and said "whatever , come and close the door behind you " . she entered and looked around the apartment "live here alone " she said "hn" she replied and looked to her and rise one eyebrow " you don't think about it , even if you be the last woman in this planet I am not going to think of you" he said . she shocked at him and rise her eyebrows " what , like I am going to think of you , even if you be the last man standing " she yelled to him "good now follow me " he said . the entered a big living room with simple comfy furniture "your apartment very nice " she said " hn" ."sit" he said and she sit next to him . he give her a paper and a pen sign it . she take it and asked "what's it?" "it's a contract for your job , and your earning will be 5,000$ in a month and I will take half of it for your debt and if you leave the job before you pay your debt completely you must pay 15million or go to the jail ,and your debt is 50 million" he said .she looked at him with a shock and she take a 10 min to understand what he has just said " WHAT" she screamed "that's meaning no right then we going to the 2nd choice " he said and she remembered the jail and the jewelry shopkeeper and think "_if I didn't need this job so badly –" _she get out of her thoughts when she heard him speaking on the phone "s-tope " she said and get the paper and sign it "very good Miss pinky " he said "what pinky !" she said "I didn't know your name " he said "Haruno Sakura " "hn" he said "and you Uchiha san , I read your name out ". then she take out a small note book and pen " now tell me what do you like and dislike in food ?" she asked "hn" he said "hn!? It's a fruits or a vegetables " she said "shut up , I hate sweets and I like tomatoes " he said and stand up "your job started from 7:30 am to the 4:00 pm , when I come home I don't want to see your face " he said and going out of the room "yes master devil " she mumbled " what I did in my live to be in this place with this devil ?" she mumbled and going to the kitchen that in the other side of the living room .

_**To be continue **_

That's the end of the 2nd chapter, now tell me what do you think about it ? and if there's any mistake please tell me

**Do not forget more reviews ,soon update **

**See u soon **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

**Chapter 3 **

**Please enjoy **

_**Name this love**_

Sakura sighed and stand up then went to the kitchen ,the living room and the kitchen are opened area , she opened the fridge and see a lot of tomatoes " so , he really loves tomatoes " she mumbled , then she take some of them to prepare his breakfast .

Sasuke in his room smirking _happily _"what the?! , why I am feeling relaxing when I saw her in front of my door , that IDIOT , STUPID GIRL " he whispered madly while he dressing to the work , suddenly he heard her voice "_am I starting to imagine her voice NOW ?"_ , then he hear her clearly shouting his name .he get out of his room to his annoyances source "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING ?" he said madly and stressed every word "I am not shouting , I am just load my voice to hear me better " she said and smiled quick one . "so , why are you LOAD your voice to HEAR what ? " he asked with mocked tone "the breakfast is ready " she said with mocking smile "Hn" then he sat on the middle sized table that is in the living room . he surprised of the different dishes in front of him and the more surprised is the kind of food he loves and all of them are healthy . he just has drifted his sight to see two cups one filled with fresh juice and the other is hot coffee "_all of this just in less than half an hour , the fastest one I see after her , more than that she knew what I like just of one sight to my fridge, she is the best –"_ his train of thought cut out when he saw her put another plate on the table . he glare at her and said " what think are you doing ? don't forget your-" she interrupt him " I know my place Master Uchiha " she said and put another small plate on top of the that plate filled with cherry tomatoes then she bowed a little and went to the kitchen .he finished his meal and went to his room to get his stuff ,but while he is going he stop front of the bar of the big kitchen saw her standing in front of the sink washing , he felt a slight clench in his heart . he just want to go when he notice something her hair "_I didn't notice who her hair's color that beautiful ,__**and he looked at her closely and watch her hair that braided reached to the middle of her back **__, nor the length of it " he thought and smirked then go on in his way. _Hejust has finished and walked to his office to get some paper ,when he heard her called over him again standing on the door way of the office "Master Uchiha " she called .he turned to face her and the anger written on his face "WHAT?" he said " I want my watch " she said glaring in his eyes he glaring back "in that trash" he said pointing to the small trash beside his desk .she looked shocked at him and run to the trash and start searching "you are lucky" he said . she turned around with shocked looked , he walked to her and said " I didn't have Maid lately to clean this trash " she glaring at him madly and opened her moth to speak ,but nothing come out , he smirked devilishly and turned to walk out of the room . she wiped away her tears and stand up looked around her _"I think I have a lot to do today" _ she thought then sighed and started to clean .

3:30 PM at Sasuke's apartment

"finally , I finished " she said tiredly and looked to the clock "ahhhhhh, I am going to be late " she screamed then put the food that she prepared into fridge and write note for him .

She opened a door of a place and get in very quietly .

"forehead you are late" a voice behind her , she just frozen in her spot and all of a sudden she turned around and screamed "INO!" and hugged the girl ."oh, I missed you so much pinky " Ino said and hugged her strongly ."I can't breathe " Sakura said loudly. "ah, sorry " Ino said and let the girl breathing , then looked at her sadly and said "I heard what happen to you , I am so sorry Sakura –" "shhh , don't worry , I am fine now ,ever thing going to be alright " Sakura said . Ino looked at her then hugged her more time and said " I am happy that you are back " . " you better getting ready because you have a lot to do , they just keep on asking about you and you know " Ino said . Sakura just laughing at her friend and looked on the dress that in her hands and sighed then said " ah , L.K uniform I really missed you " ." you have just 15 seconds to follow me , ok " Ino said while getting out of the place.

To be continued

**I know I am so late to update , so forgive me.**

**Please don't forget your review its really important to me and really , really make me feel happy ,when l feel happy I write faster and update soon.**

**See you soon and thanks for reading **

**Note: if there is any mistake in grammar or spelling please tell me **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi , how are you guys ?

I know I am late to update , but I felt disappointment , lately because there was not any more reviews , that's really made me sad T-T.

Please enjoy reading this chapter and **Don not forget to write your review .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 4 **

_**Name this love **_

Sasuke opened the door of his apartment then he sighed in relieve once he was in side . he take off his jacket and threw it on one of sofas that was in the living room then he sat on the other sofa placing his head back tiredly . he sat there for few minutes , then he get up and felt his stomach empty . he make his way to the kitchen searching for something to eat or call the delivery . his eyes caught a yellow paper on the table he reads it

_Master Uchiha _

_I prepared some food for you that was in the fridge it's need some heat ._

_Sakura _

He threw the paper away and opened the fridge to see some delicious dishes before him ready to be eaten . he put them in the microwave to heat them a little and sat on the table staring at the food he notice that every dish of them contain his lovely tomatoes . he start eating and realize that for the second time that day how her cooking skill was perfect .he finished his eating and washed the dishes he get out of the kitchen looking around his apartment looked like it was new ! every inch in it being cleaned perfectly .no maid done it before , never . he made a mental note _also he cleaning is perfect , I am going to keep her as long as I could _ he just smirked devilishly at the last part and turned to the way that lead to his bed room . when he entered to his room , he was surprised to see his laundry done and ironed also , he smirked and went to his bathroom to have a quick hot shower . few minutes passed before he got out of the shower . he sighed heavily when he remembered that he has some paper work must be done . he entered his house's office and sat on his desk front of his laptop , after half an hour the tired hit him strongly and his eye-lids felt heavy . he looked to the clock that hanging on his office and it read 9:30 he just yawned and mumbled something about finishing it later and had his way to his bed.

In the other hand , Sakura lied on her bed yawned tiredly " every inch of my body kills me of pain , all of that because of that MASTER DEVIL , he just make me work like a machine '_don't forget about the other devil your boss of L.K ' her inner self makes a note _ahhhh don't . I wish I had the ability to change my life " she said to her inner self and suddenly started to imagine her different life.

_"please, Sakura sama give us a second chance " her boss begged her while he kneeling before her , behind him kneeling he Master dev- Uchiha . "Sakura , please " Sasuke begged XD ! . " call me Haruno SAMA " she ordered while she sit on a big chair like a queen " please , accept our apologize " both of them said bowed in front of her . " no what you tow did is unforgiveable "she said and laughed very evilly._

Back to present , she giggled a little upon he imagined . she turned on her right side and drift onto fast sleep.

**Next morning **

The time is 6:30.

Sasuke didn't realize it's morning until he woke up for the door bell , he looked at the clock beside his bed its read 6:35 " what the !? who' daring to wake me up ? " he murmured angrily and walked to the front door , while he walking he swearing and cursed that he going to show that person the real hell .'_he just forgotten about his young lovely maid XD poor Sakura T.T' . _he opened the door forcibly he nearly get the big steeled door form its rooted! .he snapped in rage tone "WHAT ?!-" the words died on his mouth and the memories flooded in his head suddenly . in the other side Sakura just smiled her sweet ones and bowed " good morning Master Uchiha " she greeted him . "hn" he replied like usual . " _that jerk he snapped in my face like this was my fault to wake him early . like I'd prefer to be her , rather than in my warm bed and my sweet dreams –" _her train of thoughts torn away by his cold voice " you won't come " he said harshly . she looked dizzily in his direction where he was standing in middle of his apartment . she nodded her head and said "hai" and entered .

Half an hour taken the Uchiha to be ready for the work . 20 minutes taken the pinked hair young lady to prepare his break fast .

Sasuke entered his kitchen and sat on the table that filled with his delicious break fast . he hummed mentally when he saw his lovely tomatoes in front of him .

She starting to clean the table once her Master finished eating . he looked at her while she cleaning and get some money from his pocket and through it in front of her on the table . she looked at him with a shock mixed with confused . " it's for the grocery " he said coldly and she just nodded " there is the numbers of –" he started while looking to the phone that hanged on one walls of the kitchen , when she interrupted him " No ! " he stared at her with his usual cold expression . he was about to open his mouth when she talking again " I – I mean I - I like to go get the grocery myself " she finished with hint of blush appeared on her cheeks . he rise one elegant eyebrow " Hn , do whatever you want " he said . she nodded and give him a soft smile and said " thanks , have a good day " . he stared at her coldly and replied " I had one before seeing your face " . she faked a smile and shot him with a glare and replied " I am sorry , but it is not my fault that's you have to see my **face** every day " she ended it with another fake smile and bowed a little .

He just ignored her and walked out to the front door . once she heard the front door closed she let her anger take its way out and she fisted her hand and hit the table before her " WHAT A JERK , '_I had one before seeing your face ' she copying him XD ,_ I supposed to say it not him , she crossed her arms above her chest , from the first minute I saw his face and all the troubles in this world comes in my way , tsk . she put her finger on her chin in wondering manner with a lightly pout on her cherry lips " but , why still I has that bad feeling since this morning like there is a big stone going to fell right on my head , AHHH she shake her head hardly " I have work must be done " she said and going to start her duty .

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

**3:30 PM , Uchiha company **

" MR. Uchiha , it's the time for your meeting " his assistance said with a little bow .

" Hn , where ?" he asked _' order coz Uchiha didn't ask ^_* ' _

"MR. Mark and MR. Husaka , choose L.K restaurant for the meeting " she answered and bowed then she get out of her MR's office .

He sighed . " _it's been a long time ,I didn't see him , it's going to be a long day " _ he thought to him self .

ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

4:00 PM , L.K Restaurant

" forehead girl ! are you done ?" Ino said to her best pinked hair friend .

" everything is ready " Sakura answered

"good , the manger order you to go to the special businessmen meeting room "

She sighed and fixed her uniform and get her way to the meeting room.

The meeting room is in the other side of the main building of the restaurant , it has a small barking for the very high class businessmen with a elevator led to a long corridor which it led to the meeting room .

Sakura reach to the stairs that get straight to the corridor of the meeting room .

She knocked lightly on the door . she entered once heard the permission .

The room is huge with a classical furniture , in one side there is a big dinner table and the other side there is a big meeting work table . in the last of this room there's a big window which show a garden , where is a 3 huge comfortable sofas .

Sakura walked towards the dinner table with a soft smile on her lips and bowed " good evening , sir " she greeted the customer .

" good evening , young lady . pleased to meet you again " the customer said smiling to her .'_who has a Japanese's features_ ._ he has brown_ _hair and big green eyes his skin is paler while . he looks in the last of his 30s'_

" the pleasure for me " she said politely and asked him what would he like to eat and exit the room . once she was in the corridor that connected straight with the kitchen , she have that bad feeling again "_it's coming again , but this time is like I am going to hit in the hard mountain where the big stone going to fell right on my head " _she thought when suddenly bumped in to someone " ahhh , the mountain " she mumbled loudly " I am s – sorry s- " she swallowing her word when she realize who that person is .

**To be continued **

**Sorry for late update **

**Do not forget to write your review and what do you think about this story .**

**Your reviews are my sweets that keep me happy , happy writing more , writing more update soon .**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone

It's been long time since last update , I know I am late but I have my reasons , sorry .

Enjoy reading and do not forget to write your reviews

**Disclaimer : I really do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 5**

_**Name this love **_

Uchiha Sasuke , the young business man who just has been arrived to the car parking of the special room of very high class businessmen . he walked straight to the only elevator , which lead straight to the corridor of the meeting room .

The young dark haired man has just got out of the elevator and turned to his left to get his way to the corridor , when suddenly something hit his chest and murmured about '_a mountain ' _ the dark haired man looked down to that person just when he saw that special pink hair , his blood start to boiling.

In the other hand our pink haired woman started to apologize to that person , but she swallowed her words in the second of realization of who are that person is . her eyes grow wild and tried to open her mouth ,but in a second found herself pinned against the wall of the corridor with her hands been griped in steel like hands beside her head . the girl shivers in panic and rise her eyes to locked with him mustering all the courage she have and said in a shaky voice " y you are h hurting me " while she tried to freed her hand . he make his gripe stronger than before make her hissed in pain , then he leaned forward beside her right ear and hissed with anger

" what are you doing here .ra ?" .

"I I am wo wo work h here " she said with more shaky frightened voice .

He pinned her hands more against the wall making her hissed in pain .

"p please Uchiha san you a are hurting me " she struggled to master her voice blocking any fear to show up while squeezed her eyes tightly perverting the tears getting out .

She said the truth , there is no need to be feared of him . that is what her mother taught her when she still young .

" _don't be afraid of saying the truth , look in their eyes strongly and say it confidently. If the tongue lies but eyes don't they are the window the heart and soul , honey " _she remembered her mother's speech and open her eyes without fear . staring straight in his eyes and said "Uchiha san I don't lie , you can look in my eyes . they said _the tongue may lie but eyes don't ,because they are the gate of our heart and soul _" she ended it with looking deeply in to his dark eyes .

He in the other hand locked his eyes with hers try to get in to what she said , but for a moment he was taken away with her green eyes '_her eyes not like they seems to be , at first they are green but ' _his blood start to boiling and his eyes narrowing in rage .

She notice the change in his eyes' emotions for a second then the rage appear there like a demon gotten out of his cage .

He opened his mouth to reply to her idiotic talk , unexpected the door of the meeting room opened . he jumped away from her and get her a looked said '_we don't finished yet ' _then going away from her .

He didn't feared of seen with her but he hating to explain himself .

" hello " Mr kido said , the person who arranged this meeting .

"hello " Sasuke said looking to the man who standing close to the washing room .

The man excusing himself to the washing room while the dark hired man nodded a little and continuing his way to the meeting room .

Sakura was into the entering door of the kitchen holding her bruised wrists . she didn't know how she ended here all she knows is in the second of turning of his back she was running and now standing here breathing hard and shaken . she felt a warm water against her cheeks ,she rise her hurting hand to wipe it away . she knows it she was crying frighten and angry at herself for that . she promised herself million times that she won't cry for any thing even for herself . she wiped her tears and stand straight and wear in her perfectly fake smile then go to her work .

Every time she entered the meeting room to serve she felt that dark aura and know who exactly its and didn't miss that murderous stares .

" I really like this cake , it's perfect " one of the people in the room said .

She smiled and bowed a little " it's mu pleasure to know you liked it , Sir " she said then bow once more to going back to her work when someone stops her with his speaking .

" get me a glass of water " Sasuske ordered without even looking towards her .

She looked at him surprised of his sudden speak then looked at the table where the glasses of water been , but she decided to go and get him another one .

When she was back to the meeting room with the glass of water of course , she had that feeling ,like her mind begged her to run to the end of this world away from this man .

She opened the room fear getting to every cell of her body , there is the Uchiha devil like she is loving to call him alone in the room narrowing his eyes into the wall .

She walked slowly to the table , she encouraged herself '_just put the glass then run away '_ she neared to him she putting the glass in front him when he glaring at her she trembled knocked the glass into the table but the worst part that the water slipped over his lap she inhaled loudly getting the cloth that was with her and nearing him with choked sorrys .

He was mad beyond words ,he pushed her away falling on the floor .

She gulped a scream of pain when her hand landing on a piece of a broken glass , she tried to stand when suddenly the door opened .

The last one she wanted right now of course after the devil before her is the manger .

"Uchiha san – what the hell is going in here ?" he yelled of course towards Sakura .

" S – sir " she paled can't to complete her speaking .

"you what have you done ?" he spit madly at her

She choked a sob and opened her mouth to explain the accident but never let her say a word , clearly the dark haired Uchiha we 're speaking about .

"how dare you to employ _**something**_ like her in place like this " the Uchiha yelled at the manger .

"sorry Uchiha san that's my fault " the manger bowed a little then looked to the pink haired girl "you are fired , clean this mess and get out "

She was shocked didn't realize that the two men already gone for a while now .

_**TBC**_

**Please do not forget to write your reviews **

**Here a little present for you for the late update **

_**Preview for the next chapter **_

_**A little revenge from sakura. **_

_** And the new job for her.**_

**it's a little preview sorry .**

**do not forget more reviews update faster .**


End file.
